


The Key to My Peace of Mind

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Geyer House Rules [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feminist Themes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mean Girls References, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Timestamp to Geyer House Rules, a bit less than a year in the future.Jenna comes to visit Liam and Theo on a Wednesday.





	The Key to My Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be anything except a celebration of today... Wednesday, October 3rd.
> 
> Title belongs to Carole King and a couple of men who I don't need to credit right now because this is about women. Despite being about two men. Haha.

“Babe, wake up.”

 

Theo’s eyes blink open, heavy and reluctant.

 

“Babe, c’mon.   I gotta go to morning practice.”

 

Theo squints and searches for the obnoxious source of his awakening.

 

“Liam?”  Theo rasps out.  His boyfriend in question appears above him, standing next to Theo's side of the bed donning a black hoodie and bright pink lulu running shorts.  “Oh god, babe, its too early for that. Ugh. I'm tired, just take the truck and bring it back by noon when I have work.”

 

“You're not going to your Wednesday class?”  Liam reaches down and brushes Theo's hair to the side and presses a kiss to his forehead.  Theo shakes his head with a groan and buries his face into the pillow once more. Liam laughs and runs a hand through Theo's hair before walking back toward the bedroom door.  He pauses and looks back. “Don't forgot my mom will be here at noon, babe. Might want to be decent by then, and more colorful...”

 

Theo grunts in response and is back asleep before Liam even leaves the house.

 

*****

 

Theo is ironing a work shirt when Jenna walks in the front door.

 

“Hello?”  Liam's mom's confused voice floats through the house.  Theo can hear the sound of her setting her keys and purse down.  He pulls his black undershirt over his head and walks out into the livingroom/kitchen to greet her.

 

“Hey Jenna.”  Theo smiles as the woman rushes to give him a hug, cooing and sniffling about how she'd missed him.  Theo laughs and hugs her back tightly. “Its been less than a month!”

 

“Yeah.  Well. Three months ago, you boys moving out and finally leaving me alone in peace sounded fantastic… but now I miss your fighting and arguing and having to wash blood out of your clothes when you get shot...”  Jenna pulls back and brushes the side of her finger against her lashes softly, making sure they're dry. She blinks and smiles up at Theo. “But I am glad that no one is getting shot anymore. So. Are you ready for lunch?!”

 

“Jenna, I can't.”  Theo frowns, walking to the tiny kitchen to get his hydro flask.  “I picked up a shift at work.”

 

“Oh, sweetie. That's too bad.”  Jenna takes a seat at their dining table, a hand-me-down from the Geyer house.  She quirks up the side of her mouth in a sad smile. “And you're not wearing pink.”

 

Theo rolls his eyes.

 

“I can't wear pink to work.  That'd be weird.”

 

“Theo Raeken.”  Jenna scolds the twenty-one year-old with a click of the tongue.  “Why would that be weird?”

 

“Because it's a sports bar?”  Theo frowns. “Everyone is supposed to wear all black.”

 

“Fine.”  Jenna glares.  “At least wear pink socks, then.

 

“Why is it so important?  It's just one day.” Theo laughs, amazed by the woman's insistence.

 

Jenna looks at Theo with a surprised expression, and Theo thinks she looks almost hurt, but the look fades the second her son walks through the front door.

 

“Hey mom!”  Liam yells excitedly, bounding over like a puppy and meeting her as she stands for a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, which results in Jenna squealing in horror.

 

“Oh my God, Liam, whyyy!?”  Jenna pushes her son away forcefully.  Her face is scrunched up in disgust. “You’re gross and sweaty, why would you do that?!”

 

“Awww, c'mon, it's not so bad!”  Liam grins, walking toward his boyfriend.  Theo's eyes go wide and he starts shaking his head.  “You too, babe?”

 

“Gotta go to work, and I don't wanna be damp for that.”  Theo grimaces apologetically, squeezing past the two to fetch his freshly ironed shirt, grabbing a pair of pink socks from Liam's drawer on the way back out to the living room.

 

When he gets back to the front of their small one bedroom apartment, Jenna has starTed in on a story about Dr. Geyer's new job at the newly remodeled Beacon Hills Memorial.

 

“I gotta go guys.”  Theo hops to keep his balance as he pulls on the socks one at a time.  Jenna is grinning happily at him. “Have fun at lunch, I'll see you soon.”

 

Jenna reaches out and helps him put his dress shirt on, smoothing out the light wrinkles as he buttons it up.

 

“Love you, sweetie.  Come visit soon, yeah?”  Jenna smiles tearily at him once more and he leans down to kiss her on the cheek goodbye.

 

“Love you too, Jenna.”  Theo smiles, his chest tightening with fondness for his interim mother-figure.  He looks up at Liam who is determinedly covering the bottom half of his scruffy face with a sweater-pawed hand, but Theo knows theres a stupid affectionate grin underneath it as always.  Theo rolls his eyes and picks up his keys off the table where Liam had dropped them. “Later, loser. I'll bring home dinner.”

 

Theo shuts the door as Liam swears and flips him off, and the chimera smiles to himself as he hears Jenna scold him affectionately.

 

******

 

The house is mostly quiet when Theo gets home.  There’s the quiet hum of the air conditioning and if he listns harder he can hear Liam's steady heartbeat.  He flips the kitchen light on and places the takeout bag on the counter.

 

“Hey, babe.”  Liam smiles sleepily over the counter at his boyfriend of two crazy but amazing years.

 

“Hey.”  Theo grins back.  He takes in Liam's sleep-tousled hair as the werewolf scratches at the patch if chest hair peaking out from his pink and white striped surfer tank.  Theo wants to skip dinner and take the tired looking young man back to bed, but that thought is cut short as Liam's stupid grumbles audibly. Theo laughs and starts pulling out paper boxes.  “Hungry, sleepy head? I brought Southwest Spring Rolls and three dozen wings. Memphis Habanero. Your favorite.”

 

“Mmm, extra side of wasabi wanch?”  Liam mumbles the last word around a wing, having grabbed one the second Theo opened the box.

 

“Of course, you dork.”  Theo says, batting Liam's hand away as he goes to reach into the to go bag.  “Go sit down on the couch. I'll plate everything so that we eat like civilized humans.”

 

“Buh we aren't.”  Liam says, managung to frown around the words, even with the wing still stuffed in his mouth.

 

“Go put on a movie, loser.”  Theo shakes his head as his boyfriend walks away and flips on the tv.  Theo reaches into the upper cabinets to get out the large dinner plates.  He smiles to himself as he hears the familiar intro of Mean Girls from their surround sound system.  “What, Jenna didn't stay and watch it with you?”

 

“Dad would've been heartbroken.”  Liam calls back over his shoulder.  “You know how he loves Tina Fey.”

 

“That I do.”  Theo nods as he places a giant platter of food and sauce ramekins on the coffee table and holds out the stacked dinner plates for Liam to take one.

 

“Thanks babe.”  Liam grins. He reaches forward and turns the volume down as Theo takes a bite of a roll.  “Hey so, my mom said something today that surprised me.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And that was?”

 

“She said you don't know why we wear pink.”

 

“Of course I do.”  Theo frowns, chewing the rest of his bite and reaching for a napkin.  He sets his plate down and turns to face Liam on the couch, pulling his leg up underneath himself.  He starts to take of his button down as he speaks. “I've seen the movie before. This is like the 10th time, probably.”

 

Liam laughs loud and surprised and puts down his plate of the table as well and wipes off his hands and mouth.  He mirrors Theo on the couch and once Theo has shed his shirt completely, Liam smiles at him adoringly.

 

“Babe, we don't wear pink because of a stupid movie.”  Liam frowns and squints before amending the statement. “Okay, yeah, we kind of do… but like… it's because of something that happened when I was younger.”

 

Theo frowns and nods in confusion, waiting for Liam to go on.

 

“Something like… ten years ago, I made the mistake of refusing a pair of board shorts my mom bought me.  I was a little shit back then, especially so soon after changing schools and having to make new friends.”  Liam meets Theo's eyes with a sad smile. He knows Theo has heard about his mom's divorce. Liam was too young to really remember it, and Dr. Geyer came into their lives not too long after.  “It was stupid. I didn't want them because they were striped pink and grey. I said _‘Pink is for girls.  The guys at school will all call me girly.’_ And I'm sure you can imagine how that went over with my mom.”

 

Theo stares at his boyfriend, speechless.  He had never imagined that Liam could've been one of _those_ little boys, but Theo supposes that all young people are impressionable and it's not that Liam was a bad kid, he just was likely surrounded by some less than stellar kids at school.

 

“So, then of course came the lecture on refusing societal norms, and that any person who was lucky enough to identify as a woman should be proud if it.  Because women are strong. And well, I couldnt really argue with that. My mom was the strongest person I knew when I was ten.” Liam shrugs. He smiles to himself and chuckles lightly.  “Still is. So, mom began implementing the rule. I didn't fight it, and it was more likely after about a year, when I started getting aggressive at school, that I would fight anyone who dared to use ‘girly’ as an insult.  And that same year, Dr. Geyer had been coming over for dinner regularly, I called him out on not wearing pink one random wednesday, and he and mom always says that was the moment that they knew I accepted him into the family.  He proposed to her pretty soon after.”

 

Theo's chest squeezes tight as he breathes and he can feel his eyes start to water.

 

“Dude, wh-”  Liam whispers in shock and scoots closer on the couch.  He takes Theo into his arms and hold him as he sniffles.  “Why the fuck are you crying, Babe? What did I say wrong?”

 

“No, no.”  Theo let's out a warbled laugh into Liam's shoulder.  He hugs his boyfriend back. “I just feel bad for brushing off how important it was to your mom earlier.  And for choosing to work instead of spend time with you. She's just… such an amazing woman and I don't do enough for her to show her how much I appreciate her. And like, when I see shit on the news about how women aren't paid as much as men… like the women's soccer stuff… ugh!  Like, just being a woman in general is so hard! I just feel like nothing I do will ever be enough to show Jenna how much I do appreciate her for being there for me, for giving me you, for giving me a home...”

 

Liam laughs as he rubs his boyfriend's back, mostly in an effort to not cry himself.

 

“Oh, babe, you do plenty, and my mom loves you so much.”  Liam kisses the top of Theo's head and squeezes him tight.  “But yeah, welcome to realizing that everything hurts and nothing is fair, and we have to make sure we vote in all our elections and move towards equality and be active in our communities and make sure the little boys aren't using ‘girl’ as an insult.”

 

Liam pulls back when he's sure Theo isn't crying.  Theo tries to smile back and he kisses Liam firmly before pulling his phone out.

 

“Wanna go visit Beacon Hills this weekend?”  Theo asks while he types on his cell phone.   Liam laughs and returns to their dinner.

 

“Of course, babe.”  Liam turns the volume up and loads his plate up with food.

 

Theo smiles at his and kisses him one last time on the cheek before continuing to text Jenna, crossing his legs and tucking his pink-socked feet underneath his thighs.

 

“Hey babe?”  Liam grins, getting his boyfriend's attention one last time.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You look _great_ in pink.”


End file.
